percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dogs of War (DoM)
An: The main antagonists of Daughter of Mera. General History An elite squad from the Titan Army. Their job is to make sure the portals that Janus is making are working for them. Made of some of the best demigods and other renegades that made up the Titan's Army. A Son of Ares, A Daughter of Hephestus, A Daughter of Nyx, A Son of Hecate, and a Son of Janus. Jenny was formerly attached to this unit, but she eventually left due to the events of the story. List Of Members *Peace Walker(AKA: A'zam Abadi): "Violence is apart of human nature. Who gives a @$&*% about why we fight?" A'zam was never the most stable son of Ares, even by their standards. He was calm, and friendly, although a bit foul-mouthed. that was until he murdered a camper for cowering at a fight, he soon left and joined the Titan's in an excuse for a real fight. He is a muscular hulk of pure muscle; blue eyes, and a shaved head. Wields two gigantic scimitars named Mary and Flores.(Ask about it and he'll kill you.) *Scrap Raven(AKA: Alexis "Rosie" Riviera): "You can build it as tall and as grand as you want, but it'll come down faster than you built it." Alexis was an obvious daughter of Hephestus, she was just as talented as any of her other brothers or sister, but it was never enough for him to take notice. Disgusted by this, she left Camp Half-Blood and joined the Titan's Army to put her talents to a more destructive outlet. tannish skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Wields a massive, steam-powered sledge hammer and maintains the groups weapons. *Phantom Pain(AKA: Grace Smith): "If light is so fast, how'd I get there first?" Daughter of Nyx. She was always a trouble child, it had started as mild kleptomania, but evolved into something darker. She felt as though her talents desired better than to leave her stuck in the Hermes Cabin. Escaping the camp was impressive, and just to show off she stole a years worth of Coke from Mr. D Before she shadow traveled to Join the Titan's Army. Long Black hair, dark eyes, and very thin build. Wields two daggers Named Kiss and Bite. *Laughing Mantis(AKA: John Tyler):"We're all puppets dancing on their strings! I wanna cut'em off! I NEED SCISSORS! 61!" Johnny was a good kid, at least until he discovered his psychokinetic abilities. Now, he is well aware that he is merely a fiction character, and not an official one at that. This drove him insane, his main goal now being to destroy the Fates, and if he has to side with the Titans, so be it. Wields no weapons, but his psychic abilities more than make up for it. *Grey Jackal(AKA: George Sears):"This is a gateway for all of us, don't mess this up!" His father put him in charge of this merry group of dysfunctional maniacs to help squeeze some allies from other worlds. He can detect when and where a portal will open, and he leads his group to find them. Janus considers it to dangerous to actually go inside of it, but given how quickly these doorways close nobody has gone in or out of them. He now has an interest in getting his group to wherever the portal goes and brining back another army of allies. Likes Metal Gear, and gave everyone their code names. Trivia *The Group was made as an excuse to keep them away from any major plans, as they were deemed "too chaotic". *While they may seem to be a group of sociopaths (and they are) They get along pretty well. *Each of their names corresponds to a Metal Gear game title or boss. They actually like the names pretty well, A'zam especial loves the Irony of his name. Category:Character Page Category:Original Character Category:Groups Category:Daughter of Mera